Pequeña luz entre las sombras
by magaly cherry
Summary: Las sombras del pasado pueden llegar abrir heridas que pensabas tener cerradas… por suerte tienes a alguien que te cuidara en las buenas y en las malas. Romance- suspenso C:


**Ola! Mis queridos lectores ya los extrañaba, bueno les traigo aquí un One-Shot en esta ocacion espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, realmente esta temporada del año es uno de los mas difíciles para mi, ya que a estas fechas mas o menos murió un familiar hace tiempo y pues ese tipo de dolor lo quiero plasmar y compartir con ustedes, pues una L & Misa creo que es la mejor manera de hacerlo, como ya había mencionado antes espero que les guste, por favor dejen Review todos son bien bienvenidos ;D los quiero mucho :3**

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias, encantada estaré de saber que opinan los espero con ansias besooos!**

**Nos leemos al final C:**

Pequeña luz entre las sombras

Todo era tan oscuro, juraría que no se podía respirar y que el piso tenía una textura viscosa, acaso… ¿estaba muerta? Imposible esa misma noche se había tomado su baso de leche deslactosada y le había robado una de esas galleta de chocolate a la fabrica de dulces parlante, había caminado escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, leyó su revista favorita ya estando ahí esperando durante 1 hora a su novio a que la visitara pero claro eso nunca llego, camino en círculos por todo su cuarto… ¿que izo después de eso? No lo recordaba todo era tan confuso se sentía como si tuviera resaca ya que el aire de ese lugar estaba completamente denso y al dificultarle tanto el trabajo de respirar comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Donde estoy?- susurro al aire, la respuesta nunca llego así que después de esperar un tiempo razonable en esa habitación oscura comenzó a caminar, todo daba como resultado que dicho cuarto no tendría final, la desesperación llego a ella y empezó a correr a gritar asta que por alguna extraña razón callo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y así quedando inconsciente. Al despertar estaba en la misma habitación oscura donde parecía que Dios o cualquier presencia divina había olvidado ese extraño lugar, la chica acaricio su cabeza con cuidado pero al moverse para acomodarse en el suelo sintió algo bajo de ella, recordó que en sus últimos momentos estando en su verdadero cuarto metió el teléfono celular en su bolsillo, vendito sea su ángel guardián de que este seguía ahí, saco el pequeño aparato pero al alumbrar para ver el panorama sobre todo lo que se hallaba en sus piernas recibió la escena mas traumatizante que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida, en sus piernas se encontraba un cuerpo tirado en el suelo ya sin vida, la expresión en su rostro era de dolor o de temor, el piso estaba cubierto de sangre, ese color rojo que incluso por la escasa luz que emanaba el aparato en sus manos podía verla a la perfección, Misa al alumbrar de nuevo el cadáver noto algo que antes no había podido apreciar, ese hombre ya lo había visto antes... con pánico, las manos tapando su boca y echándose lo mas posible hacia atrás pronuncio con dificultad algunas palabras que al repetirla varias veces estas tomaban sentido.

- Soichiro Yagami-

-Al fin has llegado para ser juzgada pequeño siervo- se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto asustada la rubia poniéndose de nuevo de pie caminando hacia donde creyó escuchar aquella voz.

Mientras caminaba mas al frente y alumbraba con la luz del celular podía apreciar mas cuerpos sin vida en el camino, lloraba a cada paso sentía que mientras mas caminaba a su destino o a donde quería llegar mas gente inocente perecía por su culpa, pero lo peor es que Misa sabia que eso era cierto, al ayudar a Light a crear un nuevo mundo juntos se estaba matando a gente que podría ser inocente, ese asunto se les estaba saliendo de control y eso que esto apenas estaba comenzando.

-¿Matsu?, ¿Mogi?, ¿Aizawa?- todos estaban ahí, sin duda ahora todo tenia sentido… habían muerto por un ataque al corazón, esa expresión de sufrimiento ya la había visto antes muchas veces.

-Sigue adelante- se volvió a escuchar esa voz.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto aun temerosa.

-Los humanos que utilicen la Death Note no podrán ir al cielo ni al infierno, ahora solo les espera infortunio- menciono una persona completamente diferente a la otra, esta era una mujer.

-Eso ya lo había escuchado antes… ¿Rem?- Misa no sabia si alegrarse o asustarse mas de lo que estaba, ahora si que estaba en aprietos.

Una puerta se dejo ver a lo lejos, la modelo corrió asta llegar a ella y poder girar la perilla, al hacer esto pudo ver otra habitación oscura por curiosidad se adentro a ella y al serrarse la puerta detrás suyo una luz se encendió iluminando un poco a alguien que estaba parado en medio de la habitación dándole la espalda. Este sujeto estaba vestido con una capa con capucha negra, era como su verdugo el corazón de Misa comenzó a latir a mil por hora, dio media vuelta para salir por donde entro pero esta puerta había desaparecido ya no tenia a donde ir.

-¿Acaso quieres escapar?- el hombre en medio de la habitación le mostro a Misa un pequeño objeto dorado, en su mano se encontraba la perilla de la puerta donde la rubia hace unos momentos juraba que había desaparecido -¿Buscabas esto?-

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo con el tono mas firme con el que pudo expresarse.

-Nunca fuiste la chica mas brillante del mundo Misa Amane- el hombre de la capa se volteo a mirarla, quitándose la capucha mostrando su rostro a la que estaba a punto de ser juzgada.

-¿Light?- La modelo sintió como sus piernas dejaban de tener fuerzas haciendo que ella callera al suelo.

-Bienvenida a mi nuevo mundo segundo Kira, quiero decirte que si no hubiera sido por ti yo no habría podido conseguir mis objetivos en la tierra-

-¿entonces que hacemos aquí?-

-Con el tiempo descubrí que el mundo Shinigami era un premio aun mas grande – pauso para reír maquiavélicamente- en este lugar es posible llegar al planeta que se me venga en gana, alterarlo, hacer lo que me plazca ¡yo soy el Dios del universo!-

-Me alegro por ti Light- la rubia con la vista buscaba una salida para poder huir de ese maldito lugar, tenía que haber una escapatoria por algún lado.

-Lastima que ahora ya no me sirves para nada- el tono de voz de Light paso de uno feliz a uno serio, frio, casi sin vida… era el fin del segundo Kira.

-Light yo siempre fui leal- imploro la modelo de rodillas.

-Nuestro acuerdo ya expiro- una hoz se materializo a un costado del Dios Kira al tomarla se acercó a la pequeña modelo que aun estaba paralizada en el suelo y de un solo movimiento segó la vida de Misa Amane.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHH- el grito podía escucharse por todo el edificio haciendo que el joven detective que se encontraba trabajando se alarmara, rápidamente coloco la imagen de la habitación de Misa en la pantalla, ahí estaba ella, temblando aun asustada en la cama, por medio de la computadora el pelinegro coloco el calendario fue ahí cuando L se levanto de prisa de su asiento subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras para llegar junto a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Solo fue un sueño Misa- _intento tranquilizarse la joven, pero unos apresurados pasos que se escuchaban que iban tras ella le ponían los pelos de punta, el miedo volvió, la desesperación y sobretodo la frustración se izo presente, la única opción que tuvo fue cubrirse con la delgada sabana asta para ella eso era infantil pero los pasos eran mas cercanos así que no tuvo otra alternativa mas rápida. Quiso llorar al escuchar que la perilla de su puerta estaba siendo girada, al darse cuenta que alguien aparte de ella estaba en la habitación le daban ganas de morir en ese mismo momento. La figura borrosa que dejaba ver la delgada sabana se paro a mitad de la habitación al parecer esta la observaba directamente, este ente camino asta ella, acerco su mano lentamente para así quitarle su manto protector, la mano de la figura se acercaba poco a poco, Misa pudo sentir como estaba siendo descubierta cerro sus ojos fuerte mente las sombras de sus sueños la perseguirían asta el final.

-¿Te encuentras bien Misa?- pregunto L con cara de ingenuo.

-¿Ryuzaki?- contesto la joven con otra pregunta, ese chico si que le había pegado un buen susto –Si estoy bien… en lo que cabe-

-¿Mal sueño?- volvió a objetar.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Todos los años son iguales- decía desviando la mirada para después centrar sus ojos negros en los ojos marrones claros -Misa… estas sudando- L acerco su mano para limpiar las pequeñas botas de sudor que caían por la frente de la chica si que se veía traumatizada.

-Lamento si interrumpí tu investigación-dijo la chica agachando la cabeza, pero por sorpresa no recibió respuesta - ¿Por qué has venido tú Ryuzaki?-

-Soy el único que se quedo esta noche, los días de Halloween suelen ser difíciles para los hogares, es por eso que todos querían estar con sus familias-

-Familias ¿eh?- dijo deprimida –Lo siento tu no tienes la culpa de que yo este así, Misa no debe estar triste frente a sus amigos-

-Perder a tus padres no es nada fácil y mas si cae en un día festivo como el 31 de octubre-

-Ryuzaki me siento tan sola y mi mayor consuelo me da tanto miedo-

-¿Hablas de Light?- la rubia solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, su garganta estaba cerrada y no podía mencionar nada con coherencia.

-No lo volveré hacer te lo juro-

-¿hacer que Misa?-

-Escribir mas nombres en la libreta… Yo…- después de esas enormes palabras para ella, callo desmayada en los brazos de su protector quedando atrapada en un sueño involuntario.

-Has dicho lo mismo en el transcurso de todos estos años- L acomodo a Misa en la cama, arropándola y dejándola cómoda para que ella no se sintiera molestia y así interrumpiera su sueño –Algún día escuchare el resto de tus palabras- L le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la rubia tal como lo hacia todas esas noches de rotundas pesadillas –Para poder decirte que no me importa y que seas quien seas yo te seguiré amando- dijo para dejar a la rubia en la cama y el salir de la habitación en completa tranquilidad una actitud totalmente diferente a como había entrado.

-Ryuzaki- susurro la modelo ya tarde.

L se había convertido en esa pequeña luz que iluminaba su camino en esas noches de completa oscuridad, aun que este estuviera lleno de sombras él podía llenarlo de momentos felices e inolvidables.

**Ola! Espero que les allá gustado, me encantaría saber que opinan asi que no duden en dejar sus hermosos Reviewy y tambien pasar a mi muro, leer mis otras historias sobre esta pareja, realmente estoy muy emocionada por sus visitas, gracias por leer y por sus mensajes de antemano C:**

**Bye besooos!**


End file.
